Girlfriend
by nikkitamarie
Summary: Lily was a complete and utter idiot in every meaning of the word. songfic! LilyJames.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. And the song "Girlfriend" belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Lillian Marie Evans was a complete and utter idiot in every meaning of the word.

You see, she'd been sure that she hated James Potter, and thus had spent years bickering about his behavior and scolding him for any wrong move he made. For some reason, everything about James Potter irked her, from the way he treated girls to the way he treated Snape. His pranks, his cocky attitude, his ever-changing girlfriend all seemed to be more reasons to hate him. Not to mention the fact hat he asked her out every single day of fifth year and she turned him down, each time more cruel than the next.

In sixth year, when he stopped asking her out, she'd been intrigued, and even more so when the horrid treatment of Snape stopped. It seemed like Potter was…growing up, as ridiculous and impossible as that sounded. Lily refused to believe that James actually changed, and she refused to believe that his supposed "feelings" for her were more than an attempt to date someone he couldn't have. Lily continued to put James down, everything he did was still wrong. She yelled, she screamed and she acted like a complete fool when he was around. One day James completely exploded and yelled, "Nothing is ever good enough for you is it Lily? Forget this!" It was the beginning of a new era. No Potter. It was refreshing….for an hour or two. After that, everything was different, and not in a good way.

In seventh year, Lily was made Head Girl, working alongside Head Boy, James Potter. At first, Lily was sure Dumbledore was off his rocker. How in Merlin's name could he think Potter was responsible? But after a second look, Lily realized that Potter had changed, really changed. She was so blinded by hatred that she never noticed an immature young prat had morphed into a responsible, not to mention handsome, man. But James barely looked at her unless they were dealing with Head duties. Without James, something in Lily died. Her fiery passion just burnt out. But despite everything, she was too stubborn to admit that she missed him. Lily's best friend, Alice, spent hours listening to Lily talk about James. It was as if the debate going on in Lily's head was no longer silent. Was James changed? Did she like him? Did she miss him? No, she couldn't, it wasn't possible.

The day James got his first girlfriend, in nearly three years, Lily spent the afternoon sulking in her room. Rachel was her name, a beautiful blonde haired girl from Ravenclaw, with eyes that shined like the ocean and fair skin. She was perfect. When Alice came into the dorm after dinner she heard Lily mumbling to herself.

"I've been…such an idiot." She sighed shaking her head.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Alice asked tentatively.

"Oh, Alice. What have I done?" Lily asked tears in her eyes.

"Lily…I don't understand…" Of course Alice knew exactly what she was talking about. She only wanted Lily to really admit it, admit everything.

"I realize everything now. James was never the prat, I was. I was mean and rude, but he still liked me. And now…I realize…all those things I thought I hated so much, I never really hated at all. I scolded him for ruffling his hair, but it was only because it was so annoyingly adorable when it was messy. I yelled at him for slacking off, but I was only amazed at how he could do so well without even trying. I said he mistreated girls, but I was only jealous when he gave other girls attention."

"And that means…" Alice said trying to coax it out of her.

"I…I've been in denial for so long. I don't hate James Potter. I think….I think I love him." She said tears in her eyes.

"Lily, I was wondering what took you so long to realize!"

"Whaa?" Lily asked, head snapping up.

"Well, honestly, I've always thought you and James were meant for each other."

"And you never told me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Would you have listened?"

"You've got a point there. But it doesn't matter now does it. He's moved on." Lily said sadly.

"Are you kidding? Come on, Lily. Don't go down without a fight!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well…what do I do?"

"Okay, remember how James used to totally embarrass himself by standing the middle of the Great Hall during meals and announcing his love?" Then Alice leaned forward and continued to tell Lily all about her amazing plan.

"You know Alice, I think that just might work!" Lily said smiling.

The next day, Lily made sure she had the music ready to blast through the Great Hall right before dessert that night. She was nervous all day, but whether James still liked her or not, at least she'd be telling the truth. Letting out her feelings.

Finally dinner dishes disappeared off the tables and Alice gave Lily and encouraging thumbs-up. Lily pointed her wand at her throat and muttered the spell to amplify her voice. And then she climbed up on top of the table. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking and turned to look at her. Lily almost let a blush creep up her cheeks, but quickly composed herself.

"Um…this one goes out to James Potter."

James mouth dropped open in shock, and Rachel looked over from the Ravenclaw table, jealousy easily visible on her face. Alice was smiling like a loon. Lily muttered another spell, and suddenly the beat of a song filled the Great Hall.

Lily gained her confidence as the music roared. She flashed James a flirtatious smile and opened her mouth, letting her voice fill the room.

" i Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend /i "

Many people in the Great Hall laughed at the sheer irony of Lily Evans singing such a song for James Potter, but Lily continued with a smile on her face.

" i Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend! /i "

Lily tossed her hair over her shoulders and brought her fingers to her lips, motioning the words secret. She jumped and danced. She hopped off the Gryffindor table and skipped her way down the aisles between tables.

" i You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfcking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right /i "

Now Lily was enjoying herself. Jumping and smiling and singing, all the while flashing the open-mouthed James Potter looks. She could practically see the steam rising off Rachel as well, which was only an added bonus at this point.

" i She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about! /i "

Remus had finally reached across the table to push James' jaw back together. And Sirius was staring at Lily in complete shock. 

" i Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend i "

Lily motioned to herself and James, flipping her hair and smiling. This was more fun than she'd had in such a long time, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

" i I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again /i "

Now, James was smiling, but still slightly shocked. A part of Lily knew that he hadn't given up on her, and his reaction was a good sign. Maybe there was hope for Lily's happy ending yet.

" i She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend /i "

Lily proceeded to jump up and down the aisle while singing the lyrics, pouring her heart into every word. Alice was giggling at the look on James and Sirius's faces. Even Remus was still in shock.

" i In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! /i "

Lily was afraid for a second that Rachel was going to jump her in rage, but she stayed seated, quietly steaming at Lily.

" i Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend /i "

Lily was backing up towards the doors of the Great Hall while she finished singing.

" i Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend /i "

Lily was opening the doors for the last words of the song.

" i Hey! Hey! /i "

And with that Lily swung the door shut and left the Great Hall in total silence. She smiled to herself and headed to the common room.

About a half an hour later Alice bounding into the door of the room smiling brightly.

"Lily! That was absolutely amazing! Did you see everyone's faces? Ha! That was great!"

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Alice. So, what happened after I left?"

"Well, everything was silent for a minute or two and then everyone went back to dessert, but everyone in the hall was discussing the performance!" Alice giggled happily for her friend.

"And James?"

"I'm getting there. Okay, so he sat there shocked for almost all of dessert, but towards the end Rachel came over to the table. She was furious, but broke up with him because she knew that deep down he still had feelings for you. And that news spread like wildfire too!" Alice was smiling stupidly.

"Oh gosh, Alice! What do I do now? Do I just sit here and wait until tomorrow? Do I go looking for him?" Lily was frantic with questions.

"Well, why don't you wait until everyone clears out and goes to bed? I'll bet the Marauders will be the last ones left down there. And then maybe you can catch him without the crowd."

"Perfect."

Lily waited until she was sure everyone was on their way up to bed before she slowly started down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James sitting in armchairs around the fire. At the sound of her approaching footsteps, all for heads turned to look at her.

"I'm suddenly feeling terribly tired," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed," Remus announced. Peter squeaked nervously and followed the other two boys up the stairs to the dormitories.

James stood up as Lily approached his chair, and now the two teens were standing face-to-face in the middle of the common room. Lily's eyes locked with James's and she smiled at him.

"Did you mean it?" He asked suddenly.

"Every word," Lily whispered, looking at the carpet. "I've been such a prat. I never hated you, James. I…I was just in denial. And then you moved on and…"

"Never." James said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I said never." James said smiling slightly. "I could never move on. I tried, oh god did I try, but…"

"James…" Lily whispered. When she looked up they were so close that there was not even a foot in between them.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"I love you." She whispered. James stepped forward and pulled her against him, his lips descending upon hers. It was sweet, and passionate, and told Lily everything she needed to know.

"I love you too, Lily." James said smiling brightly after they separated.

A/N: Reviews? I love writing songfics. And I'm trying to work on my chapter story about the Marauders. Check it out!


End file.
